


Contact

by android_syndrome



Series: No Love (사랑은 없어) [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Donghae is weak for Hyukjae, Elevators, F/M, Hyukjae is ready to do anything, M/M, Masturbation, OFC has no shame, Phone Sex, Sexual tension ahead, Stay away from elevators, Teasing, honestly same, kind of, there's a small fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/android_syndrome/pseuds/android_syndrome
Summary: Donghae is not sure about his feelings for Hyukjae. Luckily his friend knows a way to help him figure out.
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Lee Donghae/Original Female Character(s)
Series: No Love (사랑은 없어) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978621
Kudos: 30





	Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I've been thinking about continuing this story for a while now. Here's the second part.
> 
> Sorry in advance if there's any grammar mistake, english is not my first language.
> 
> (You can read Part 1 for more context)

Hyukjae had left the apartment that night hoping that his friendship with Donghae wouldn't change after the things they did, but three days later, when their producer called them to finish some album details at the SM building, he knew that he had ruined everything.

Instead of clinging to Hyukjae and staying glued to his side like he always did, Donghae barely spoke to him during the entire afternoon. Hyukjae tried to draw his attention with jokes and comments about their album, but Donghae kept avoiding him, trying to stay as far as possible from his friend. After witnessing a few exchanges of cold stares between the two idols at the conference room, the entire album production team started to wonder what the hell was going on between them.

When the meeting finished, Donghae quickly said goodbye to the team, grabbed his stuff and left the room. A minute later Hyukjae and the producer found him at the corridor, in front of the elevators. While the three of them waited for one to reach their floor, their producer finally broke the ice.

—Donghae, is everything alright? —He asked, seemingly very concerned.

—It's nothing. It's just that I'm not feeling very well today.

—You cannot get sick right now, Donghae, we need to get this album out and you two need to start promotions.

—I know. I just need to go home and have a warm bath...

—He'll be fine, don't worry —Hyukjae suddenly interrupted, wrapping his arms around Donghae's shoulders, hugging him from behind. Donghae froze instantly.

—You know we have some rough weeks ahead of us. Keep him healthy, Hyukjae —Their producer commanded as he stepped into the elevator that had arrived. He turned around and faced the two apparently very good friends that were standing still—. Aren't you guys coming?

—We'll take the next one, good night! —Hyukjae answered politely, hugging his friend closer. The man nodded and Donghae gave him a fake smile as the doors closed.

—Let me go, Hyukjae. —Donghae coldly ordered as soon as the elevator doors shut. He grabbed Hyukjae's arm and tried to get away from his friend's embrace.

—Donghae, what's going on?—Hyukjae asked while still holding him, worried about his friend.

—Just let me go home! —Donghae screamed, turning around and freeing himself from Hyukjae.

—We need to talk, Donghae. The album is almost out, we cannot treat each other like this.

—I don't wanna talk to you. I'm leaving.

The next elevator arrived and Donghae rushed into it, pressing the buttons to close the doors as fast as possible. Hyukjae jumped into the elevator seconds before the doors closed. Donghae cornered himself against the wall.

—Are you like this because we spent the night together? Tell me! —Hyukjae inquired.

—I'm not gonna talk about what we did _that night_. It's embarrasing. We shouldn't have done that, Hyukjae! We were drunk!

Hyukjae reached for the stop button right next to Donghae and stopped the elevator.

—What are you doing?! Make it work again or I'll start screaming!

—Shut up! —Hyukjae was already getting annoyed at his friend's attitude—. You're acting as if we had commited some kind of crime. And we weren't _that_ drunk. We had sex, Donghae, that's it.

—No, we didn't —Donghae denied, crossing his arms over his chest.

—No, I just tied you to your bed and sucked your dick...

—Shut up! —Donghae jumped and tried to cover Hyukjae's mouth with his hands. Hyukjae quickly grabbed his wrists, pushed him back and pinned him to the elevator wall.

—Oh, and I also watched you fuck your girlfriend… —Hyukjae continued, finally making eye contact with his friend. Hyukjae pressed himself against Donghae's body and leaned to whisper softly in his ear—. Do you remember when she was giving me a blowjob and you kissed me? What was that? And then you kissed her right after I came in her mouth… Did you like how it tasted?

—S-Stop, please —Donghae whined, throwing his head back. Hyukjae felt how his friend started to get hard inside his pants and moved one of his hands to touch him through the clothes. Donghae let out a strangled moan and bit his lips, trying not to rub himself against Hyukjae's palm. Hyukjae laughed and brushed his soft lips on Donghae's neck.

—Do you remember when I jerked you off while you pleaded me not to stop? —Hyukjae continued, enjoying the feeling of having his friend's dick on his hands again—. Did you like how my lips felt on your cock, baby? How I touched you? You came all over my hand… I licked you from head to toe and you loved it, Donghae. Don't try to deny it now.

—Get off me! —Donghae screamed, pushing Hyukjae away. He turned around and pressed the stop button with shaky hands, making the elevator move again. He closed his eyes, pressing his forehead against the cold wall and feeling the heat running through his body. Hyukjae looked at him from the other side of the small elevator, a crooked smile on his face.

Finally they reached the lower floor that leaded to the parking lot. As the doors opened, Hyukjae stepped closer to Donghae, grabbed him by the waist and kissed his neck. Donghae sighed and reached back to tug at his friend's hair.

—See you next week, baby —Hyukjae whispered and stepped out of the elevator, almost running to the van that was waiting for him to take him to the dorms.

Donghae walked over to his car and got in. He was hard in his pants and couldn't stop thinking about Hyukjae's lips on his neck. Hyukjae touching him. Hyukjae naked in his bed. Hyukjae sucking him off. Hyukjae. Hyukjae.

He unbuttoned his pants and freed his hard cock, wrapping his hand around it and smearing the precum that was dripping down the tip.

—A-Ah, Hyukjae…—He grabbed the headrest and threw his head back, moaning.

Suddenly his phone started ringing. His girlfriend was calling him. He hesitated before answering, hand still wrapped around his dick.

—H-hello, love —he struggled to answer.

—Hi, darling, are you OK? Where are you? —his girlfriend asked, noticing his boyfriend's voice trembling.

—I'm fine, baby. I'm in my car… outside the studio… I-I can't wait to go home. —He accidentally pressed his thumb on the head and let out a small whine.

—Donghae, are you touching yourself?

—N-no…

—Don't lie to me, Hae… What made you get like this? Did you see Hyukjae today? He texted me five minutes ago asking me to call you…

—Please… Hyukjae… —Donghae moaned, already breathless. His cock got even harder at the mere mention of his friend's name.

—Oh, I see… what did he do? Did he touch you, baby?

—Y-Yes…

—Did he get you hard? Tell me…

—H-He touched me… a-at the elevator… he said things… he reminded me all the things we did that night…

—I bet you liked how he sucked you off that night… he has very plump lips, doesn't he? I remember how he moaned while gagging on your cock, I'm sure he would love to do that again…

—Ah, please… I'm so close —Donghae jerked himself faster, remembering how his girlfriend and best friend's mouths felt around his cock. What they did was so wrong... but he couldn't wait to feel it again.

—Remember how he joked about you fucking him next time? God, I'm dying to see that, Donghae. You are so good when you fuck me… Do you wanna do that, baby? You wanna fuck him hard like you fuck me?

—Y-Yes…

—What else do you want, baby?

—I wanna s-see him... I w-wanna make him c-cum on my cock…

—How do you want him? On all fours? On our bed? Maybe you can fuck him against the wall like you fuck me when you come home after practice…

—Oh f-fuck, I'm gonna cum! —Donghae moaned loudly, coming all over his hand. He barely noticed when his phone slipped from his hand. At this point all Donghae could think about was fucking his friend until making him lose his mind.

—I think we need to invite him over for dinner again —he heard his girlfriend joke on the phone, now stuck under the seat.

Donghae cleaned himself up and started the car. He could search for his cellphone later. Now he had to get home and fuck his girlfriend, make her pay for putting those ideas inside his mind.

As he drove down the streets of Seoul, he came to his senses. Hyukjae clearly wanted him, and judging by all the things he had just said to his girlfriend on the phone, Donghae wanted him too. Now he was definitely willing to see his friend again.

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought about becoming a fanfic writer but here I am. I will probably write a third part of this story as soon as I can. I'm commited to increasing the amount of Super Junior fanfics on this site.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope it was good enough and you enjoyed it.
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome!
> 
> See you around!


End file.
